


for love or lack of boundaries

by theseawillneversettle



Series: and it's my turn to settle down [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Crack, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Phil/Clint are not the Avengers parents, drabbles abound, no matter what Pepper says, this might just be filled with cuddles, tumblr mini-fics too apparently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 17:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theseawillneversettle/pseuds/theseawillneversettle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil and Clint are not the Avengers parents and the Avengers are all third wheels and cockblockers.</p>
<p>A/N: Most will be inspired by real life situations and conversations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. pimples and male sports bras (or wife-beaters for long)

**Author's Note:**

> Ok these? Are all crack and I'm putting'em all in one place, drabbles mainly. Characters and relationships will be added as they show up and these will be short and could maybe be connected.... maybe.
> 
> Marked complete solely for they're not connected and each is (probably) complete.

"No Tony."

"But Cliiiiiiiiint, it rubs against the seam of my tank."

"Dammit Stark, I am not going to pop your back pimple. I don't care how much it bothers you, what kind of world devastation your discomfort could cause or what you can give me in exchange for popping your pus filled pore."

"First eww why would you say that, second not world devastation but when you can't work comfortable with things that go boom you kinda need to be in tip top shape, and thirdly c'mon just grab a tissue cover that bad boy and squeeze. You love causing me pain and nothing hurts more than popping a giant pimple."

"I'm a SHIELD agent I've felt pain.... plus nothing is worse then plucking a nose hair. Those are somehow connected to your ass."

".... anyway c'mon pretty please Barton with a brownie on top? Or I could ask Agent."

"Do not drag Phil into this."

"Then pop it. I'll be out of your hair so you can finish cooking for Coulson... where is the missus anyway?"

_Agent Coulson has left his home office and is heading towards the communal dining room._

"Thanks JARVIS."

_My pleasure Agent Barton._

"C’mere Stark and bring a napkin.”

“Finally! Sweet relief _motherfu_ \- what was in that thing?”

“Yeah no, not looking.”

  
  
  
  



	2. Sitwell must never know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sentimental gag gift (not a word to Sitwell or he'll need therapy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So [this](http://theseawillneversettle.tumblr.com/post/58431246306/ralkana-ladytian-my-life-as-a-bird-sexy) was floating around tumblr earlier and I just couldn't help myself, wrote it in 10min... might clean it up later. 
> 
> Rated M

They’re supposed to be Hawkeye sized jesses, a gag gift from Sitwell when Phil first became Clint’s handler. They were in Phil’s locked office drawer for years; well cared for of course. Phil would rub oil or leather balm whenever he had a minutes respite or his guns have been oiled and he had somewhere to be but starting in on paperwork that would be abandoned wasn’t a thing Phil liked doing.  

A year into this thing between him and Barton, Clint walked in and caught Phil rubbing oil into the leather intrigued Clint wanted to ask why he had leather cuffs in his office but knew his wasn’t the time or place so he rose an inquisitive eyebrow and gave Phil until the drive back to his apartment to answer. When Phil told Clint he was waiting for a joke, laughter or something; not the intrigued hum that came out nor the start of a serious discussion of kinks and Clint’s desire to be bound by Phil… and Phil? Phil’s just glad he took care of the leather and knew how soft it’s gotten from years of rubbing in oils.

Which brings them to now in Phil’s home office with a bound Clint sitting on top of an old filing cabinet, the wood quickly warmed by Clint’s body heat and anticipation clear on Clint’s face (though some discomfort from the buttplug Clint inserted earlier). Phil shutting off the computer and putting up the paperwork he brought home, standing there in his threadbare button up with the sleeves rolled up and worn jeans while Clint is clothed in his boxer briefs the room warmed by the summer sun. 

Phil walks around the desk and stands in front of Clint, touching every inch of skin bared for him softly kneading any hard knots he encounters, he’ll massage the remnants of the stressful mission later but for now this will do. Moving on from Clint’s firm shoulders and down his arms Clint loves this where Phil removes every bit of adornment; bracelets the multitude of rings and bracelets Clint wears in their downtime… except their wedding ring. Call him a sap but both love the feel of their rings gliding across each others bodies, how quickly the gold warms to their body heat and the initial shock of cold metal on warm skin. 

Later once Phil has confirmed that his Hawk came back in one piece he will remove the soft leather cuffs and massage the blood back into Clint’s arms. Hands settling on his wrists, leaning over for a small kiss that Clint will deepen, take the reins and maneuver them into their bedroom. But that’s later, for now Clint will sit still for Phil and enjoy every second of his undivided attention.


	3. baby you've got what i need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [this ](http://31.media.tumblr.com/5c76dd3e23cf515f351bc0a4f2c9cbda/tumblr_mt8tij34RE1sie1gro4_1280.jpg)ginormous shirt... thing over at my [tumblr](http://theseawillneversettle.tumblr.com/post/61615792141/phil-walks-out-of-their-bedroom-clad-in-his-house). 

Phil walks out of their bedroom clad in his house shirt and boxers, tidying up the remnants of their dinner and catches Clint lounging on their couch in the ridiculously baggy shirt, promptly decides Clint is too lonely in it… so he joins him. Lifts up his shirt, burrows into the shirt and nuzzles at Clint’s neck, snapping him out of his telenovela trance. Clint looks down at Phil with a questioning look, “what? it looks comfortable” realizing Clint has yet to flip the Spanish switch Phil quickly translates “Que te mirabes comfortable.” Clint just rolls his eyes and turns back to his informal Spanish lesson with a soft smile playing at his lips, loving Phil’s impulsiveness at home. 

"How am I good at French and Italian, but Spanish? Nope." Clint says a few moments later after the end song has played and there’s a sexy commercial for… shampoo?

"Well what happened?" Phil asks.

"S’far as I could tell? Rubí might be responsible for Sonia’s death and Alejandro feels guilty for moving on so quickly and fucking her maybe murderer - after that there’s a lot of yelling."

A noncommittal noise comes from Phil and Clint glances down to see Phil dozing with his head tucked under the collar of Clint’s shirt, effectively blocking out the evening lights. 

"Phil if given the chance I’d leave you for Alejandro." Phil bites at Clint’s chest in response, then snuggles into Clint’s chest with a small contented sigh. Clint chuckles, turns off the television and smushes his face against the couch cushions.. settling in for a short nap.

 


End file.
